


Fair

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fights, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The Goblet of Fire doesn't seem very fair and Ron Weasley's noticed.Oneshot/drabble





	Fair

“It’s not fair.” Ron Weasley said. He narrowed his eyebrows, crossed his arms. To him he felt like he put up with a lot of dumb stuff from his best friend and you know what? He was sick of it.

“What’s not fair?”

“You get to do all this cool stuff! Just because you’re the chosen one.”

Harry scoffed. “Wanna swap?” Maybe he really did, but he didn’t give him a chance to answer.”We can polyjuice into each other. You can get chased by dragons while I hang out with my alive, caring family.”

Oh. He didn’t think of it like that.


End file.
